Shiny Siblings Eon tf
by Frankish Inheritor
Summary: This is a experiment in writing transformation stories. What happens when two siblings receive very rare feathers from a pair of shiny Latios and Latias?
1. Start

Shiny Siblings - Eon tf 1

Character one - Martin

Ever Grande City

"Huh." The group of trainers were stunned. The nurse was not a cute, pink-

haired, blue-eyed Joy, but a handsome, brown-haired, green-eyed Martin. Martin

had taken a part time job at the second Pokemon Center in town. He got the job

because the judge ruled that men _could_ be a nurse at a pokemon center.

Instead of a pink dress with a white apron, he wore the baby blue pants

and shirt worn by nurses at regular hospitals. His nurse was more form fitting

than the ones the Joys wore. The boys in the group were disappointed, but the

girls didn't seem to mind, quite the contrary… but that was for after work.

"Please wait while we heal your pokemon," said Martin, with the

smile that everyone their had to wear. After the machine was done healing the

group's pokemon, they snapped out of it and started asking questions. Martin

was halfway through answering them when an old man and women came in with

three kids and a severally injured Scyther and Mightyana. The little girl in the

group held two broken greatballs.

Martin handed the group back the rest of their poke balls

and hurried over to see what was wrong. "please, there was a thief, she

defeated our pokemon here and stole everything!," said the panicked old man.

The old lady brought up a needle and was waving it in front of Martins face.

"The thief, she used poison sting, look, look!," she said. Carefully, Martin pushed

the needle away and called for more nurses.

* * *

Three hours later…

After the Scyther and Mightyana were finally stable, Martins shift was

over. He was walking home with his aunt who was also one of the Nurse Joys to

the house they shared. The Joy family controlled all the Pokemon Centers in the

world. Yes, Martin is in that family too, but he is the only man to be a pokemon

nurse. He actually had to get a degree, which the others didn't have and was on

his way to becoming a doctor.

On the way home, he was polishing a green gem necklace he found

on vacation to the desert when the delivery Pidgy came and delivered a box.

Martin was about to pick up the box when it was suddenly snapped up by a vine.

Martin and Nurse Joy looked down the cliff by the sidewalk just in time to see an

Ivysaur hand the box to a lady with black hair in a black suit. She quickly recalled

her pokemon and pulled out another pokeball, releasing a Lapras into the ocean

below.

Before the two made a quick getaway from a well thought-out act of

thievery, the box floated away from the lady. Not wanting to attract the police, the

thief cut her losses and submerged with her Lapras and fled the scene.

The box then floated over to a red-haired, green-eyed women with a yellow gem

necklace. All this had happened in five seconds. Martin grabbed the floating

box and gave the lady a one-armed hug. "Thank you sister dearest," said Martin

playfully.

This was his half-sister, a psychic named Julie. She had been strolling

with her telepathic boyfriend when she had perceived thievery about to take

place. She mentally told her pale boyfriend, Tim, to wait and eerily waved bye.

He nodded and creepily hid behind a mailbox, everyone around went away.

Julie then teleported to her brother and prevented the thief from steeling

the box. "Your welcome, brother dearest," she said, throwing off her eerie aura

and looking above average in beauty. Julie then turned around and noticed her

aunt for the first time. "Hello, aunt Joy," she said, waving. Nurse Joy had just

comprehended all that happened in so short amount of time, she just wanted to

get her sister's children home. She saw a crowd of teen boys and girls coming to

admire the siblings and she didn't like crowds as much as they did.

"Hello to you too, Julie. You may want to do something about them," she

said, pointing to the seething mass of love-struck youths. Julie then called for her

boyfriend. As soon as Tim appeared, the two psychics put their eerie auras on

full, frightening the crowd away. Julie then hugged Tim and the two waltzed

like phantoms. "We…did…it…my love," said Julie, she was back in that mood

again.

The two had started floating when Martin called to them. "It's from Peter."

Tim and Julie then floated down and watched Martin read the letter as Nurse Joy

took the foam out of the box. The letter said this:

_Dear Tim and Julie_

_I hope you to will like these eon feathers. I found these and many other artifacts _

_at Mount Coronet In Sinnoh. I'm sending stuff to my friends. These feathers _

_are from shiny pokemon, I know you have an obsession with them, Martin, and _

_you, Julie, love powerful psychic artifacts and pokemon. _

_See you next time._

_Peter_

Nurse Joy lifted up the feathers.

They were beautiful. The gold-yellow one was from a shiny Latias, and the

green-blue feather from a shiny Latios. Martin being a nurse and Julie being a

genius, they knew that the ratio of shiny to normal pokemon was one in every

eight thousand one hundred and ninety two, and legendaries were rare still.

Julie picked up the Latias feather and gently rubbed against her face,

reveling in the positive vibes she detected. Martin took the Latios feather, and

suddenly shut down. "Martin?", asked Julie. She felt power building up in her

brother. She warned her aunt not to touch Martin and opened up her mind to his.

In Martins eyes and mind, Julie saw the power in him that she always chided him

for not believing in it finally awaken, though she didn't expect this.

Martin was seeing the memories stored in the Latios's feather. The nurse

he was didn't make him dismiss this as delirium. He saw memories of the shiny

Latios being born, his family, of him playing and flying with a shiny Latias, who

was his sister much like Julie was his, and whose feather the psychic held.

Martin that the Shiny Siblings had evaded capture by humans for decades, until

they made a human friend who could lie and say he caught them. The chain of

memories went on until Latios finally died and shed this feather, ending with the

pokemon thinking that even after death, he and his sister's love will bring

them back together.

Martin came back to the world of his aunt, sister and her boyfriend

watching him, crying as Julie started hugging him. "I told you so, Martin," said

that psychic sister of his. "Even I or Tim can't do that. Your clairvoyant! You can

read the memories in things touched or held by someone, and even know the

unknown!"

"_Congratulations, Martin. It's Tim. You can probably here my voice now. _

_Also, you can see what I truly am, just don't tell your aunt yet."_ The voice Martin

heard was mental, yet sounded confident and strong, the opposite of what he

imagined what Tim's speech to be like.

Then Martin saw what Tim was saying. It seems his power was still with

him even after he set the feather down, and what he saw he never suspected.

Tim was a Latios. He couldn't see it physically, but in his mind he envisioned the

human image of Tim fading, to be replaced with that of a legendary pokemon.

Tim wasn't shiny, being blue like a normal Latios, but that he was a legendary

more than made up for it.

Nurse Joy put her hand on Matins forehead, then felt his pulse. She acts

like a mother to Julie and Martin much of the time. "I guess your fine, though

we're going home right now," said Nurse Joy happily. Julie then grabbed martin

by his sleeves and turned him to face her and Tim. "Tim and I are taking you to

Tate and Liza after our date is over. We'd take you now, but Officer Jenny

is taking us on her patrol boat ." she said, giving Martin, then Tim, a hug.

Tate and Liza were the twin gym leaders at Moss Deep city, and they

were in charge of training the psychics in the Hoenn region. Martin didn't know if

he wanted to go, but he also didn't want to here thoughts every time he touched

something. He didn't notice until now, but the gym leaders in question were

watching him. In fact, many psychics were watching him, including the infamous

Sabrina.

"_I know you're all interested in me,"_ Martin said in a tenuous mental voice, _"but _

_I'm going to be a doctor, I just want to control these weird powers."_

Julie and Tim heard that, but knew that Tate and Liza wouldn't care what

Martin did. Psychic doctors could talk to pokemon, and sense when they are

about to make mistakes. As soon as they got home, the two lovers waved by and

teleported away, Martin getting a glimpse of Tim as his true Latios self. Nurse

Joy unlocked the door to the seaside Condo, and Martin went in to meet his

pokemon.

* * *

Though the Doctor to Be was an adult boy, he shamelessly loved his

Happiny. This was his first pokemon. His others were Metagross, Dragonite,

Chansy, Blissey, Heracross, and a Kadabra who his sister had. The nearby

forest had pokemon him and his sister had caught and let out of their poke balls

so trainers couldn't take them way.

Martin had just gotten into night close and was going to sleep with all his

pokemon. His Happiny in his arms, Metagross slept to the left of his bed,

Dragonite to the right , Heracross at the bottom, and Chansey and Blissey slept

on both sides of Haracross. Martin was already asleep when the feather he had

received started glowing. It had started disintegrating into green-blue dust that

was absorbed by Martin's necklace.

* * *

Martin was woken up by a warm vibration in his neck.

He tried to get the necklace off, but it had vibrated its way into him.

Once the necklace vanished completely, Martin's bloodstream absorbed the

aqua colored gem shards and sent them through his body. This is when he felt a

change penetrate into his very soul. He tried to get up and reach his aunt, but the

vibrating confused him and left him in pain on the floor.

Nurse Joy had been up playing crosswords. She heard the commotion

and had opened Martin's door. She was only wearing shorts and a long

sweatshirt with two Mudkips with the words "So I herd u like Mudkips".

Her pink hair was down and she had a cigarette and bottle. She

looked nothing like the much loved caretaker of pokemon.

When she saw what was happening, her one-track mind snuffed out her

cig and made her faint. Now it was up to Martin's pokemon as Dragonite and

Metagross helped him back into bed.

* * *

Martin had started showing visible changes. As his skin started becoming

aqua green, his arms started to shrink. This was while his hair receded and his

spine reshaped. By the time his belly was white, the feathers came, and the

shifting, loss, and gain of bones and organs was loud enough for humans to

hear. Martin's body vibrated tremendously as an unknown power started

adjusting everything slightly. Now he was screaming in pain.

All the pokemon could do was use the move sing to make Martin fall

asleep so he wouldn't feel the pain. He was now halfway done. Martin's legs had

turned into fins, his neck elongated and he now had a muzzle, he now has

growing wings. He was becoming more and more like a shiny Latios.

Though Martin had not been working as a nurse that long, the effect of

sing was starting to wear off. All nurses are put through special training to be

resistant to the move. When he opened his eyes, the pain came back. Then

suddenly, everything went dark. His eyes had started changing. This was painful

because some of the most sensitive nerves are behind the eyes. When vision

finally returned to him, his irises were now yellow and his pupils were slits.

* * *

Martin by now was now fully a shiny Latios. He couldn't comprehend for a

moment, then it hit him. As he went through the shock he remembered his sister

Had a feather. He tried to get up, but the stress of transforming had taken it's toll,

and he sent a message of warning to Julie before he fell asleep…


	2. Chapter 2 Middle

Shiny Siblings - Eon tf 2

Character two - Julie

Ever Grande City- just offshore

Martin's warning reached Julie to late. His sister was out on a patrol boat with

Officer Jenny and her boyfriend Tim. Julie was the type of psychic with a love of

sadness. The Latios she calls Tim is similar to her. He is a Latios with a

distorted aura. When they found each other for the first time, they were happy to

meet someone like themselves.

They were only with this Officer Jenny because she was an exceptionally

sad one. Julie and Tim take this sadness and turn it into more positive emotions

for themselves, Julie's aunt who only pretends to be happy, and the vessel of

dolor them self, since joy multiplies.

Tim had taken on the form of a very pale teen with sky-blue eyes and

black hair. The suit he projected was a nice black tuxedo. Julie Had on a

beautiful red dress with her red hair let down. Her green eyes were not so empty

now. Her yellow gem necklace was glowing with her great mental powers.

The species barrier prevented the two furthering their relationship past

Cuddling, but they still enjoyed each other. Julie then started to get feel distress and pain, which should not be happening now. Then the Psion recognized the

Mental voice of her brother, Martin. Jenny was still in the psychic trance placed

upon her, not hearing Julie cry out in surprise at what was happening to her

brother on the island. Then, from the direction of Evergrande City, Yellow steaks

went right into Julie's necklace.

Julie tried to remove the necklace vibrating into her neck, Tim trying to

help. "Get it off!" she yelled. The Latios could only try, as he could not talk as a

human, but the necklace already was doing what its counterpart has done to

Martin. One the Necklace and gems were fully absorbed, they sent ultrasonic

vibrations throughout Julie.

Tim acted quickly. He sent the mental command to the bespelled Jenny to

take the boat to shore. Then he attempted whatever he could to keep Julie from

changing. The Latios had just picked up the mental images of what happened to

Martin. Though he wishes to be closer to his girlfriend, the bond and the amazing

things they do together keep him from sitting idly and letting it come to pass.

But his efforts are in vain.

Julie's skin turned gold-yellow and growing soft down. Her green eyes

became aqua. As her neck lengthened, her arms got skinnier and her legs

turned into to air fins. Her face grew into a muzzle and her spine restructured.

She grew Latias wings as the rest of the transformation finished, leaving a shiny

Latias.


End file.
